In the preparation of filament structures for a wide variety of applications, it is often desirable to combine a plurality of monofilaments to form a twisted or cabled yarn, for either functional or aesthetic purposes. Typically two or more individual monofilaments are combined by twisting, that is, rotating about their longitudinal axes, creating a plied yarn. The structure resulting from such preparation of two or more plied yarns is identified as a cabled yarn. Despite the benefits that can be obtained through the combination of multiple filaments to form a cabled yarn, it would be desirable to provide constructions which give the benefits of cabled yarns, but without the need to ply the individual filaments and then cable the plied yarns.